


Don't Stop Me Now!

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Smile, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: What if who stole the Metacrisis Doctor's heart was not Rose but in fact another. What will he do to get back to her?





	Don't Stop Me Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Donna soo much and I still firmly believe she deserved better. So i wrote this fluff piece.

A part of me loves her sure, but if anything that was more him. The real me, the other me. But in the end that’s not who I am, or want to be. I’m part of another, her. And that part longs to be with her. He doomed me to live on this parallel world with no way back. He thought he was doing right by the universe. Right by Rose. And for a moment there, I thought so too. He had to be right, because he was the real Doctor after all. Then why the hell does my heart ache so much?

It’s been weeks since I’ve been stranded here, and every moment feels like an eternity. After a while my head started turning to every passing red head. My lips barely touch Rose’s anymore. Her touches began to feel like they’re searing through my skin. The touches remind me of who they’re not. Every time she embraces me, I end up flinching from the pain. And I suspect she’s beginning to notice. 

“You miss her?”

“Hmm? What?” 

“You miss Donna?” 

“How did-” 

“Don’t think I don’t notice every time you see red hair you look back for her. And every time I hug yah, you turn away.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t!…It was all too good to be true.” 

What do I even say to that? It was, until it really wasn’t. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. And she tried her hardest to hold back a sob. Great, I went and made the girl cry. 

“I’m sorry love, but I need to go back.” 

“What?! you cant!”

“Oi, and why not?! You have!”

“For a short time.” 

“But you got there. Just show me how and let me worry about how to stay.” 

Rose knew he was right. There was so much of Donna’s fiery spirit in him. Of course he wanted to be with her. At first she thought she could turn a blind eye to the fact that he’s not the same. Shy away from all of Donna style quirks and outbursts. Or in the very least, get used to them enough to believe that it was all him. But after a while even she noticed his longing for another.

I sighed and dropped my already diminishing hold on my emotions. 

“I have to Rose. This pain is eating me up inside. And soon there won’t be anything left of me.” 

Shock was written all over her face as she tried to pull herself together. 

“…Alright, but don’t get your hopes up.” 

“I’ll try not to. Thank you sweetheart.” 

The real Doctor would have never called her by such endearments. But she liked it all the same. 

She showed me the mirror contraption and reminded me that it’s only meant to be brief. That it’s not meant to sustain me over in another world for long. And the parallel world might even try to kick me out. But with the way I felt no law of the universe would dare keep me away from her. From my heart. 

“Oh yes, this is brilliant!” 

I inspected the contraption a littler further and in no time at all strapped the backpack thing on. 

“Start it up. Let me give it a go.” 

“Good luck.” 

“Thank you love.” 

I prayed to whatever gods would listen that it would work. It had to. Time seemed to slow down and I felt my hands wave through the air in half the speed. Yet every one around me was speeding by. All of the people in the room spoke at such a high pitch it felt like needles piercing my ears. Just then I felt a terrible itch, everywhere. Only for it to get worse. My very being felt like it was being stretched in every direction, that I was getting pulled apart. It felt like It would go on forever. My screams barely had time to leave my lungs before I was in another world. 

After a few seconds of catching my breath and getting my barrings straight, I wondered how Rose went through this every time? I remembered her warning that I couldn’t stay for long and I frantically tried to spot any sign of red hair. When suddenly there, in the corner of my eye, flaming red streaks of colour. 

Before I knew what I was doing, adrenaline flooded my system as I ran to her. Damn everything! Damn time! Damn the bloody parallel universe! Because I, John Smith, am making my own destiny! 

Donna turned and went into a building. She walked into the lift and the doors closed just as I made It to the building. Curse my luck, I stopped to see the blinking numbers stop on floor ten. I quickly jammed the buttons urging the lift to come back down. However patience was never one of my virtues, so I said to hell with the bloody thing and I ran up the ten flights. I ran across time and space to her. These steps can’t stop me now!

Ten flights and a lung later, I pulled the door open to find there are three business up on this floor. Which one was she in?! Just then a man walked out of a door and as it swung open, I saw beautiful flowing red hair. 

My feet ran to the door, but just then I felt a familiar stretching feeling. 

“OH GOD NO PLEASE!! Not now! Not when I’m this close!” 

And to my heart’s dismay my hands slowed down as time around me sped up. Everyone in the office was going a mile a minute. The clock on the wall sped through the day. I begged for anyone that could hear me, to please have mercy on me. But as before my screams and my plea went unheard, and I was ripped back into the parallel world. Back to the cold emptiness. 

Hot tears streamed down my face and my scream of anguish burst through my chest. The sound reverberated off the walls, and came back to mock me. Distantly I felt arms around me and pull me into their embrace, but all I could see was her red hair. As my heart got torn from my chest.

“John. John!!”

“….Donna..”

“Oh John. I’m so sorry.” 

Rose cradled my limp form as I felt the coldness of the world seep back into me. My soul felt hollow but a quiet mantra poured through my mind. Words fell from my lips without me knowing.  
“…take me back. Take me back.” 

“What?”

“Take me back.” 

“John two attempts in one day could kill you.” 

“I’ve been dying since the Doctor left me here!” 

“I..”

“Oh, I didn’t mean. I love you sweetheart, I really do. But-”

“But I’m not her, and you’re not him.” 

“Yeah….Rose, I have to do this. It’s not fair for you to see me love someone else when I wear his face.” 

“And it’s not fair that Donna is in another world.” 

“Life really isn’t fair is it?” 

“No…”

“Oh to hell with all of it Rose! I’m gonna try again! I get it now, the universe was trying to test me. To see if I really do love her, that I would do anything for her. You know what, powers that be, I do! Don’t you dare try to stop me. Don’t stop me now!” 

“That’s Donna’s fiery spirit in you.” 

“It is isn’t it? You should’ve seen her Rose. She shown brighter than the sun.” 

“You really do love her don’t you?” 

To that I just smiled. And I scrounged for the pack and strapped it back on. 

“Rose. Turn it on.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“More than anything in the world.” 

“Alright.” 

Right before she pushed the button I felt the need to shout. It was really his word not mine. But I don’t think he would mind if I borrowed it for a while. It really was a good word. 

“ALLONS-Y!” 

Hours Later----- 

(Donna’s POV) 

Another boring day at the office, but at least Blanche was fun to be around. She was really the only good thing about this dumb job. We talked away whenever either one of us had spare time, when the boss isn’t looking. This time being another one of em. 

“So I heard the boss hired a new bloke.” 

“Who?” 

“The tall drink of water over there.” 

“What, him?”

I look to see a slender man with beautiful hair, dressed in a blue suit talking amicably to the boss. 

“Looks like it.” 

“He’s not my type.” 

Blanche looked at me with her side ways scrutinizing eyes, reading through my lie. 

“Sure he’s not. I’ll tell you what, he’s definitely mine.” 

She was in her late forties and had found out her husband was cheating on her. So she got back at him the only way she felt appropriate. Divorce him and sleep with as many young men she could find. 

“Oi, Blanche everyone is your type!” 

“Oh you got me.” 

We both laughed too loud and some other daft cows looked our way in scorn. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Ask him yourself he’s heading straight for yah. Alright love I’m off, those TPS reports aren’t writing themselves. As much as I want them to.” 

“Bye Blanche.” 

As she walked away the new man walked straight up to me with what looked like nervous determination in his eyes. 

(John’s POV) 

There she is finally, It felt like eons since the last time I saw her. What will I say to her? My nerves are swallowing me whole. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi, you’re the new bloke? 

“Yup. Hi.” 

“You daft? You already said Hi.” 

“I did didn’t I. So…”

“Donna.” 

“Donna I’ve got two tickets to see Back to the future tonight. Want to join me?” 

“Back to the future? Ain’t that been out for ages now?” 

“Well someone told me you might like cute love stories, with a bit of scifi time travel mixed in.” 

“Who told you that?” 

“A little birdy.” 

She laughed her natural hearty laugh that made my heart swell. God I love this woman. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Brilliant, I’ll pick you up at seven?” 

“Perfect.”

I tried to turn away and head to my new office as much as I wanted to stay, Donna didn’t know me yet. And I wasn’t about to blow my chance with her. 

“Oi!”

“Yes?”

“What’s your name?!”

“Oh, right. It’s John Smith”

“Really?” 

“I’m afraid my parents weren’t that imaginative.” 

“But, have we met before? You look familiar.” 

“Maybe in some other life.” 

“Maybe.” 

Her very presence made my single heart sing, and I felt the warmth spread through my body. I couldn’t help it, I felt the making of a smile form on my face. And her smile in return, it lit up the room and everything seemed to fall away. Finally after everything, her smile brings me home. 

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine, ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey  
Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh, I like it  
Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Have a good time, good time  
Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah  
Oh yeah  
Alright

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time (wooh)  
Just give me a call (alright)  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)  
Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh

Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Freddie Mercury  
Don't Stop Me Now lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally chose a Queen song bc of Good Omen's Crowley. XD Also i hold no rights to the song or these characters.


End file.
